The present disclosure relates to an electronic component and a board having the same.
As electronic components, there are capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, and the like.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), one of these ceramic electronic components, may have advantages such as a compact size, high capacitance, and ease of mountability.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may be used as a chip type condenser mounted on printed circuit boards of several electronic products such as display devices including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and mobile phones, and serving to charge and discharge electricity.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes disposed between the dielectric layers and having different polarities are alternately stacked.
Since the dielectric layer as described above has piezoelectricity and electrostriction, when a direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, a piezoelectric phenomenon occurs between the internal electrodes, which causes vibration.
This vibration is transferred to a printed circuit board on which the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted through external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic capacitor, and thus an entire printed circuit board becomes a sound reflecting surface to transmit the sound of vibrations as noise.
The sound of vibrations may correspond to an audio frequency range of 20 Hz to 20,000 Hz, potentially causing user discomfort. The vibration noise causing listener discomfort as described above is called acoustic noise.
In general, the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted on a circuit board by bonding the external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic capacitor and electrode pads of the circuit board to each other using solder. When the soldering as described above is performed, the solder may contact a body of the multilayer ceramic capacitor in addition to the external electrodes thereof. In this case, acoustic noise may be generated in the multilayer ceramic capacitor.